Pingrek
Description :Practitioners of the gentle healing arts. In attack, their walls of ice can freeze the foe. Pingrek is a new Uberhero in Patapon 3 . It is a Koppen Mahopon. He wears a black and white mask that is shaped like a penguin and a light blue cape. Pingrek is level 5 when he is unlocked. Pingrek is unlocked when you level Yumiyacha to level 5. Getting Pingrek and Yumiyacha to level 8 unlocks Oohoroc. Pingrek evolves at level 8 and level 20 Equipment Pingrek can use: *Scepters and Shoes from unlocking. Uberhero Mode: Healing Chateau :Creates a giant ice castle that emits a visible energy which gradually heals allies. Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA ~ CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON Combo: CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON His Uberhero mode involves healing all the Patapons in his range by making an ice temple which replenishes their health until full. If the temple receives too much damage it will break, causing Pingrek to tumble, using the party song (Pata-Pon-Don-Chaka) causes him to recover immediately. This works very well with Guardira's Uberhero mode as it can protect the temple from melee attacks, allowing the Uberhero mode to continue uninterrupted. His Uberhero mode only restores a small amount of HP, but is effective because the healing will go on fast unless interrupted, unlike Bowmunk's healing mode. Note: If you have a high level scepter and if you totally upgrade Health Recovery and Frost Guard the Healing magic becomes stronger. Attacks Pon Pon Attack Pingrek fires an ice bolt towards enemies that can freeze, ignite, poison, or induce sleeping his enemies, depending on the abilities of his scepter. Chaka Chaka Song Uses his sceptres' special ability. Which includes restoring health, curing status aliments and temporarily increasing defence. Pon Chaka Song: Attack: Creates a wall of ice to defend all party members from on-coming melee attacks, a maximum of 8 can be created at once. The ice wall will break once it has taken a certain amount of damage, and with the Class Skill, Freeze Trap unlocked, it will explode. Also the Healing Chateau created during Pingrek's Hero Mode counts as a wall of ice. Defend: Activates Uberhero Mode which continuously restores health until all HP is restored or the Chateau is destroyed. If it is destoryed, Pingrek will fall over (Tumble), and remain that way for about 4 commands. DonChaka can recover this effect. Note: If you Charged and then Defended, but you did not perform the defend command perfectly, Pingrek heals everyone, as charge-defence of all scepters is healing. Class Skills Ice Wall Doing a charged attack creates a wall of ice to defend all party members from enemy attacks. It can only sustain a minimal amount of damage. Up to seven walls can be made. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Freeze Trap. Freeze Trap Superior skill to Ice Wall. Ice Walls explode if they have reached their limit of sustaining damage which deals damage to enemies near the explosion. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Ice Wall. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Ice Fortress. Ice Fortress (This class skill is called Ice Buttress in the EU version) Healing Chateau and Ice Walls have double HP lifetime. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Freeze Trap. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or Hero Mode. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Health Recovery Note: Experience in this skill is gained by healing allies during Uberhero Mode or by performing Pingrek's Charged Attack. Health Recovery Boosts HP recovery of Healing Chateau and Heal All. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Ice Buttress. Upgrade this skill by restoring health to allies. You can restore health using using a charged defence or Hero Mode. Note: Experience in this skill is gained by healing allies. If Pingrek's spell does not restore any stamina, no experience is gained. Frost Guard Occasionally freezes attacker. Activates by enemy melee attack. Welcome Bonus: 2x Healing Magic Set Skills Pingrek originally equips two set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of three set skills. Antifreeze Doubles freeze resistance. Gained at Level 10. Freeze Boost 1 This multiplies the chance of the user freezing an opponent by 1.25. Learned at Level 15. Freeze Boost 2 This multiplies the chance of the user freezing an opponent by 1.5. Learned at level 25. Peerless Penguin (Uberhero Only). Doubles max HP, but halves attack power. Learned at Level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Pingrek has the only Uberhero Mode that can be cut short by the opposition without just killing the Uberhero. *The Uberhero Pingrek is short compared to the other Uberheroes despite normal Mahopons being taller than normal Patapons. *If Pingrek uses his Healing Chateau and Bowmunk uses his Freaky Tree at the same time it creates a powerful heal effect. *When equipped with a Maelstrom Scepter, his Ice Wall and Freeze Trap turns Dark Blue and has Freeze and Sleep effects. When equipped with a Scepter of Rahmon, the Freeze Trap turns Purple and has Poison effects. *Unlike other Uberheroes, Pingrek's shoes are pointed. *All unique and super unique scepters give infinite resistance to a certain status effect, depending on the scepter. (Eg. Firefighter Scepter provides infinite resistance to fire.) *Pingrek's healing power depends on his strength. It means that the higher the strength, the more Pingrek heals. It still doesn't deal any damage though. * Pingrek is the only unit in the game who doesn't have any attack element (as in, Slash, Strike, Stab etc.). This may be due to the fact that Pingrek cannot directly damage enemies or structures. *There is a small mistake with Peerless Penguin. It says it halves attack power, but actually it halves attack speed. *Pingrek, along with Oohoroc , are the only Uberheroes that uses boots. The remaining Uberheroes have the same boots. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rarepons Category:Units Category:Mahopon Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units